<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clean Up on Aisle Solo by IncestuousReylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854753">Clean Up on Aisle Solo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncestuousReylo/pseuds/IncestuousReylo'>IncestuousReylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncestuousReylo/pseuds/IncestuousReylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a bad habit of oversleeping and always has to get woken up by his younger sister Rey. Today seemed like another one of those days except when Rey goes to her big brother, he's not decent. She can't help but take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clean Up on Aisle Solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFOREHAND*</p>
<p>This one-shot includes non-consensual somnophilia where Ben is sleeping and Rey performs a sexual act on him. I decided not to qualify this as Rape/Non-con beause if he were awake Ben would be okay with the situation. However, Rey doesn't know so it doesn't quite qualify as entirely consenual.</p>
<p>If this makes you uncomfortable, I advice not to read the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was having a pretty standard morning. She was getting herself ready for the day, washing her hair, doing her make-up and picking out a comfortable outfit that she could wear in this horrible heat. It didn't help that the AC in the house had been broken for the past month, as her father insisted on trying to fix it himself. Rey knew that it was a lost cause, but she'd endured worse things than this.</p>
<p>As she was getting dressed, Rey got a text from her mom: "Don't forget to wake up, Ben." This was basically part of her routine at this point. Her brother was lazy, smart, but lazy. He had done great in high school, but in college he had simply not succeeded. Now, he was working a job that paid shit and just tired him out. She almost felt bad for him, but he barely put in any effort except for the bare minimum, and the only thing he did productively was work out at the gym.</p>
<p>Rey could have woken him up earlier so that he had some extra time to get ready but she was lowkey sick of playing babysitter with him every single day. So she let him sleep in a bit longer and risk being late for work. Was it mean? Yeah, but he needed a wakeup call. Perhaps this would be it. Anyhow, it was about time to finally wake him up, so Rey proceeded to her brother's room on the other side of the house. She was about to shout at him after opening the door, but she was instead left speechless.</p>
<p>His covers had been thrown off the bed, likely because they were too hot to sleep with, and all that remained was an almost-nude Ben. Her big brother was only wearing boxer briefs, with an erect cock visible through the undies, covered in what could only be semen. One would think that seeing one's brother hard as wood and covered in cum would result in a horrifying screech, followed by running as far as possible away, but in Rey's case, she was stunned because she couldn't believe how big he was. He was bigger than any guy she had ever been with. And to see his penis covered in dick juice made it look like the most delicious meal she had never eaten.</p>
<p>What was she thinking? This was completely inappropriate. And yet, Rey was practically foaming at the mouth seeing Ben's massive cock. She was so thankful he was still sleeping cause otherwise, he would be horrified at her reaction. On the other hand, Rey hadn't gotten any in months. Ben slept like a rock. He wouldn't even know if she was doing something. Did she dare?</p>
<p>Rey moved cautiously towards her brother's bed, her eyes fixated on the monster dick, hiding under Ben's boxers. She was standing at the edge of the bed and could now hear that he was snoring. He wasn't loud by any means, but he was definitely sleeping. She climbed on top of the bed carefully, and as her face got closer to his cock, she could smell the delicious scent of his semen. Her mouth was watering, but she needed to be cautious about this. Rey grabbed the top of his boxer briefs with her fingers, feeling a bit of his soft, warm skin while doing so. Her heart was racing. She pulled the trousers down slowly, and with a bit of patience, his cock escaped its prison. She could finally witness it in all its glory. Her brother's dick was large, cut, veiny and covered in spend. Rey knew she had to move quickly, just in case he woke up. She took a deep breath and took her tongue to his cock.</p>
<p>Delicious. It tasted just as good as it smelled and she would be sure to lick every drop of it up before Ben woke up. She ran her tongue up his shaft, getting the largest portion of the warm load in her mouth and down her throat. She imagined what it would feel like if Ben ejaculated into her mouth directly. She dreaded the moment that she had licked it all up. When she licked up a bit on his tip, she felt his cock twitch a bit, which freaked her out, but he was still snoring. It was probably just a natural bodily reaction, completely out of Ben's control. Imagine if she made him cum while sleeping.</p>
<p>Rey continued to clean her brother up, moving towards his trimmed balls. Ben was lazy but he took care of his physical appearance, which was something she really appreciated at this moment. The cum that had leaked on his sack was gone in a moment, and she knew there wasn't much cum left for her to enjoy. She ran her tongue along the inner parts of his thigh and the area above his penis to get as much as she could, but alas, he was clean. She kept the last warm load in her mouth for a bit before swallowing it. She needed more, desperately. She didn't wanna risk him waking up from her trying to make him cum again, but she got an idea that was risky in a different way.</p>
<p>Rey grabbed the top of Ben's boxer briefs and pulled them down slowly, being just as careful as she had been before, but her heart was racing more than last time. This was risky and stupid, but it was safer than accidentally waking Ben up from trying to make him cum. She managed to get the undies off without too much trouble, and once she had them in her hands, she took a big a whiff off the spend residue still on them. She had been holding in the urge to cum herself, and she was on the verge of an orgasm at this point. She got out of her brother's room as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Rey closed the door to her room and locked it. She wasn't gonna risk her brother walking in on her sniffing his clothes. She lied down on her bed, putting her right hand in her pants and her left handing holding Ben's cum-covered boxer briefs to her face. They still smelled so good and she imagined herself licking the cum off his cock as she played with her cunt. She imagined what it would feel like for him to cum directly into her mouth so she wouldn't miss a single drop. She imagined what it would be like to have her big brother's massive cock inside her wet pussy. She wanted it like nothing else in the world. "Yeah! Fuck me with your big cock, Ben. Fuck your little sister's wet pussy. Make your little sister feel her big brother's cock inside her. And then cum into her mouth!" It didn't take long for Rey to orgasm.</p>
<p>Rey knew what she had done was dirty, but she'd be lying if she said that she regretted it. She wanted to do it again, in fact, but what are the odds she would get another opportunity like this. She decided to keep the underwear until it dried up. Maybe she could make herself cum with it again before she had to work later tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted however with what sounded like someone rushing down the stairs in a rush. Ben had woken up and realized that he was running late for work. Maybe this would teach him a lesson about not sleeping in so much. Truthfully though, she had hoped that he slept in every morning from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>